The Avatar's Alliance
by Her Misguided Ghost
Summary: Water, Earth, Fire, Air, and Ghost? Adventure awaits our half ghost hero as he's sent back in time to join Aang and help save the world from the Fire Nation's angry fist. After all, there's only so much one can do, and even the Avatar needs an alliance.
1. Sent to the Avatar

**Hello! Okay so basically I had an idea for an Avatar Danny Phantom cross over fic. In my opinion it's pretty bad, so I most likely won't be continuing it unless someone really likes it. You can let me know from a review, but I won't be taking up valuable space on Fan Fiction with something no one wants to read.**

"Hey, are you coming, Danny?" Sam turned to face the exhausted ghost hunter.

"Yah, yah, just tired. How many times does Skulker have to escape in one night?" Danny replied. "At least the museum should be okay. I don't think we're doing any work. Just what are we doing there anyway?"

"We're basically just listening to some museum person talk about a legend or something. You know more of that stuff that was written down but people still don't think it's true." Tucker said. "It's not a trip to Disney Land but at least it means getting out of class."

"Onto the bus, students," Mr. Lancer gestured to the yellow vehicle and proceeded to sit in the seat closest to the front. After a long ride, and many flights of stairs, the class found themselves in a room full of artefacts with a happy looking staff member who was arranging some items on a table in front of her. 

"Just wait a second here, I'm almost ready." She murmured half to herself and half to the teens. 

Right then, a voice out of seemingly no where boomed, "Time out" A ghost in a purple robe, switching from youthful to adult to old appeared and placed a medallion with the letters CW on it around Danny's neck.

"Whoa!" Danny shook his head, suddenly unfrozen. "Clockwork! What brings you here?"

"I am here to bring you far back into the past. You will accompany a group of teens and help them fight for the freedom of their nations. These teens are very much like you and unlike you. They have powers, like many others in the world. There are water benders, who can manipulate the water, ice, and snow around them. There are earth benders, who can manipulate the earth. There are fire benders, who can produce fire and lightning, as well as redirect it. Lastly, there is one air bender left. His name is Aang and he is the avatar. He has the power to control all the elements, but this will not be enough. That is where you come in, Danny, you are going to travel with this group to help them end the war with the fire nation, and restore peace." Clockwork gave Danny a moment to let all this new information sink in. "While you are gone, no time will pass in the present. Good luck!"

Danny was suddenly transported back through time. It was strange, he watched the production of the land race backwards until he came, hovering over a field. Before he had time to react, he plummeted towards the ground, landing on his shoulder. He reached for his sleeve so he could inspect the damage, but to his surprise, his regular shirt was gone. In its place was the top half of a standard Earth Kingdom outfit. He relaxed partially when he realized at least his hair was the same and stood up. Just a little ways away he spotted a six legged bison-wait what? He blinked, and sure enough, a white beast rested by a river while four teens hung out around it. Danny made his way over to the river and crouched behind a tree. Just in case they were actually spies or something. He was slightly taken aback when the younger girl pointed in his direction.

"There's someone over there," she poked the older boy to get his attention. "They're crouching down, and they're a little surprised."

"I'll get them!" the older boy ran towards the trees and swung his machete at the tree, narrowly missing Danny.

"Gah!" On instinct, Danny stood up into a fighting stance and knocked the weapon out of his attacker's hands. "Hello to you too," He sighed at the confused boy's face and walked around him to where the others were. Looking at Aang, he concluded this boy was the most important, from his arrows. Either that or he was looking for a way to bug his parents and therefore covered his arms legs and bald head with tattoos. "Who are you?"

"He is Aang, the avatar. You should know that, but that's none of your business. Who are YOU?" The older girl asked. She stepped defensively in front of the boy.

"I'm Danny." He looked the girl in the eyes. "And I have no intention of hurting anyone here." He said as if reading her mind.

"Danny, that's a weird name. Is it Fire Nation by any chance?" The older boy rubbed his chin suspiciously and observed the annoyed teen.

"No, and who the heck are you?" Danny shifted to his other foot and crossed his arms.

"Like I would tell you, one minute we're introducing ourselves, the next we're captured by a crazy gang of Fire Nation thugs!" He picked up his machete and squinted at the boy, as if trying to see what he was like."Come on, guys. We're leaving. We can't trust him."

"But we just got off! I hate flying! Besides we can take a couple Fire Nation bozos," the younger girl was relaxing on a rock, her feet still on the ground. Danny could have sworn it wasn't there a second ago. 

"Toph, it's not safe here. There's Fire Nation guy standing right in front of us! We're leaving," the older boy proceeded to pick up some of his random belongings and put them in a small pouch, which he hoisted on top of the bison. He pulled up the younger girl and the two others hesitantly climbed back on to the beast. "He can't follow us in the air."

Danny looked puzzled. What the heck did he mean by 'in the air'. His question was soon answered as the younger boy said yip yip and the bison took off for the clouds.

_Line Break_

"We didn't give him much of a chance, Sokka," Katara sighed. "What if he wasn't Fire Nation?"

"What if he was?" Sokka turned around to face his sister and peered down at the ground. It seemed as if Danny had left. "See? He's gone! He probably went to go alert the rest of his crew about us. Before we know it we'll have soldiers after us!" Katara sat in silence for a bit contemplating his words. Then, just a little way behind them she spotted something blue; it was a little different from the sky colour. It looked almost-Water Tribe blue?

"Hey, Sokka, what's that?" Katara grabbed his arm and pointed to the object in the sky.

"Probably just some random bird," Sokka brushed it off and turned around. His attention was brought back by a 'hey!'

"Oh my gosh! That is NOT a bird." Katara turned around briefly. "Go!" She turned back to watch the blue as it chased after them.

"Wait, Katara!" Toph finally spoke up. "That's Danny!"

"Are you crazy? Fire Nation can't fly!" Sokka screamed and chucked his boomerang into the sky towards the figure.

"Give it up Sokka! It's not like he was lying when he told us he wasn't going to hurt us." Toph raised her voice, a little annoyed.

"You mean he wasn't lying and you didn't tell us!" Katara turned to face Toph.

"Slipped my mind I guess," Toph leaned back against the side of the saddle thing.

"Well I still don't trust him. Fire Nation people are famous for being good liars. Well, besides Zuko that is." Sokka grabbed his boomerang out of the air and threw it again. Danny avoided the object; it was considerably easier than avoiding the boo-merang. Racing at full speed, he finally caught up with the group on the bison.

"Guys, slow down, I'm seriously on your side!" Danny gasped as he neared Appa's side.

"Gah!" Katara grabbed Aang's staff and swatted Danny with it. Danny lost his balance before coming back up.

"Honestly!" Danny dodged the staff but didn't expect her to swing back again. It hit him in the ear. He flew back up, annoyed. "Would you stop?" He snapped. After dodging another blow he sighed, half because he just wanted to help and half because they were so thick skulled. "Fine, I'm leaving." Danny started to fly away, annoyed. He didn't volunteer to be sent back to this weird bending land or whatever, but if his 'allies' were going to be so thick skulled, he'd rather not do anything with them. He landed and stared at his costume. He hadn't really noticed it before, but it was blue like Sokka's, but a bit thinner. Obviously, it was water tribe. He sighed and changed back to his human form. Danny was tired. Through half closed eyes he though he saw some red and black swishing in and out through the trees, in the direction the buffalo was going. He shrugged it off as nothing and relaxed in the trees.

**What'd you think? Review if you want me to continue!**


	2. What is he?

**This chapter is shorter than I intended it to be but I didn't want to go on into the next one. We also get a clue on the actual problem! **

"Finally! We lost him," Sokka tucked him boomerang back into its holder and lay back on the saddle. "No more Fire Nation guy!"

"Oh yah, another thing, his body temperature wasn't hot enough for him to be a fire bender," Toph shrugged. "In fact, it was even colder than Water Tribe."

"WHAT? You mean he was Water Tribe?" Katara screamed, obviously shocked. "We just shooed off a WATER BENDER!"

"There is no way he was a water bender, Katara," Sokka glanced back to make sure he was not following them. "He was flying."

"Then he must have been an air bender!" Aang finally spoke up.

"Don't be ridiculous, Aang, you know you're the last air bender," Sokka pointed out. "He can't have been an air bender."

"Well he had spirit, maybe a little different, but he did." Aang turned around, trusting Appa to keep flying straight. 

"Well then what was up with his white hair? How did he change it?" Sokka crossed his arms. "That must have been…"

"Sokka, I have never seen anyone with white hair in the Fire Nation!" Katara threw her hands up in the air. "The last young person we ever saw with white hair was…"

"Yue…" A look of realization crossed her older brother's face. "And she was Water Tribe. So then what did we just get rid of?" He looked confused.

"I'm not sure," Aang turned back around to face the open skies. "Anyway, he already left. I doubt he's going to want to come back. And, Katara, can I have my staff back?"

"Oh yah, sorry," Katara handed him the antique and the group carried on in silence.

_Line Break_

Azula peeked out from behind the trees and stared at the sleeping boy. She waved her friends over and began a hushed conversation.

"Who's that?" Ty Lee whispered. "He's kind of cute."

"Ty Lee, now is not the time to be fawning over boys," Azula shot her a pointed glare, "Did you see him fly? He must be an air bender."

"But we know the last air bender is the avatar," Mai's tone came, ever bored.

"Well then, what do you think he is?" Azula crossed her arms and stared the monotone girl in the eyes.

"I think he's worth capturing," Ty Lee smiled, "He can change his hair and eyes too. He must be special."

"Ty Lee, you're a genius!" Azula pulled the circle in closer. "Now, he's asleep so this won't be hard at all. We'll sneak in and tie him down, and then we'll take him to Ozai. HE will either be killed or serve to our country." The three girls dodged out of the trees, keeping quiet. They had left their lizards a little ways away, so they would not make noise. The plan was to tie his limbs together and drag him to the lizards, where he would ride on Azula's, so she could keep him in order. Ty Lee pulled out a rope, but when they started on his arms he woke up.

"Gah!" Danny wrenched his arms away. "Who the heck are you?"

"Don't you know? I am Princess Azula. And who 'the heck' are you?" Azula quoted Danny with sarcasm.

"What's it to you?" Danny glared at her.

"I got him, Azula!" Ty Lee smiled excitedly and beamed over her small accomplishment. She managed to tie his arms together. Danny smiled and phased out of them. "Ah! What did you just do?" Ty Lee screamed. There was no way he could just slip out of her knot, besides; it lay on the ground, still tied together.

"He just went through it!" Mai grabbed his wrist and felt. "I don't get it; his arms seem normal enough, a little cold though."

"Get off me!" Danny fired a very small ecto blast at Mai, which was enough to singe her shirt sleeve.

"And now he's shooting green fire?" Azula observed the peculiar boy. "What are you?"

"Again, that's none of your business." Danny, unaware that they had seen him change before, ducked behind a tree and transformed. He shot up into the air and turned invisible.

"Where did he go?" Ty Lee stared at the sky confused. "Did he fly behind a cloud?"  
"No, it's like he vanished," Mai stared up at the sky as well.

"Hmm, I think he's a worthy specimen to capture." Azula stared up thoughtfully, "I'd say he's only slightly less important than the avatar. I'm sure Father would be pleased to have him."

**How was that? This is definitely different from what I usually write. **

**Good? Bad?**


	3. Accepted by One

Yah, I know

**Yah, I know. You're all probably thinking "did she die?" Well thankfully, I didn't. I came to a bit of writers block though. Anyway, here I am updating again! **

Danny came to a clearing sat down in the shade of an apple tree. He shot an ecto beam at one of the stems the fruit dropped into his hand. After changing back he bit into it. Danny hadn't really realized until now how hungry he was. After finishing he closed his eyes to get some rest. He was almost asleep when something nudged his hand. He opened his eyes his eyes to find he was staring at a strange brown animal. It didn't have much in the way of teeth and had some horn stubs on its head. It yawned and pointed its nose up to the red fruit on the tree.

"You want an apple?" Danny guessed, in an attempt to translate the animal's gestures. 'I can't believe I just talked to an animal. Sam would be so proud,' he thought. The hybrid shot a beam at another apple stem and once again the fresh fruit tumbled through the air into his hand. He handed it to the animal and it nuzzled him, and then hopped off. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to follow it," Danny mused quietly to himself. He turned ghost then lifted into the air so as not to frighten it. The teen was very curious as to what that thing was and if there were more like it. From the air he spotted a strange white fluffy beast. He gasped and turned invisible, still following the animal and hoping it wouldn't take it to the bison. Thankfully it veered off the path and ran to a hole in the ground. Danny froze again when he saw what was sticking out of it. He saw that teenager who had convinced the others to leave him behind when he first showed up. 'Why would a cute animal want to help him? Wouldn't he think it is Fire Nation or whatever?' Danny rolled his eyes in response to the thought. Turning invisible he swooped down and landed on a rock, just a few feet above a girl in green. Danny recognized her. She was the only one out of the group who hadn't said anything about him. Sure, she'd pointed him out, but she hadn't called him Fire Nation or whatever. Still, Danny decided he'd like to keep a low profile. He tried not to shift, but even so the girl seemed notice there was a slight vibration above her.

"Who's there?" She turned around to supposedly face the disturbance, even though she couldn't see.

"Uh, it's Danny," the hybrid told her, so much for a low profile. "Who are you?"

"What's it to you?" the girl replied, her voice sharp and pointed. "And what are you, some kind of air bender? You're sitting so lightly I could swear you're almost not there."

"Um, no, I'm not an air bender," Danny countered, a bit unsure. "You're part of that group that Clockwork sent me to find right?"

"Who the heck is Clockwork?" Toph answered confused. Just then, she turned around. "Perfect, it's starting."

"What's starting?" Danny looked up to see a boy, about twelve, who he recognized from the group run to the teen in the ground. Toph could hear everything the two were saying, thanks to her above average hearing, while Danny was left to interpret what they could have been saying through their actions. The younger boy picked up the brown animal and smiled. Just then, a considerably larger beast charged into the scene. The smaller boy visibly manipulated the air currents to send the monster animal hurtling through the air. After the attacker tumbled through the air a few more times it left. Danny looked down to see the girl clapping calmly.

"You were there the whole time?" The younger boy exclaimed once he came into hearing distance.

"Basically," the girl smiled smugly and took out a staff from behind her back. Danny couldn't help but flinch, as it had been used previously to beat him. Danny listened through the conversation intently. It ended with the younger girl yelling something, followed by the younger boy shoving a rock, seemingly with his mind, away. The hybrid let out a small yelp when the boulder moved, causing the younger boy to look up at him.

"You! You're the Fire Nation kid!" The younger boy shouted as his head shot up to face Danny.

"I'm not Fire Nation!" Danny screamed back, a little at a loss for why they were suddenly yelling.

"Yes you are!" Aang countered loudly.

"Why are we yelling?" Danny added in his own touch of humour, still noisily.

"He's not Fire Nation!" Toph slid in front of Aang before he attacked.

"Well how to you know?" Aang peered over her shoulder at Danny, who at this point ventured to float down to the ground.

"Because he hasn't lied once since we met him. He didn't lie when he said he wasn't Fire Nation," Toph said defensively.

"But Fire Nation people are good at…" Aang began.

"Would you shut it?" Toph raised her voice, obviously annoyed. "I swear, ever since we met him you've been turning into Sokka!"

"Why do you care so much about whether he joins our group or not?" Aang stepped closer to her and looked her in her blind eyes.

"Because I don't see any reason not to let him in," Toph replied, agitated. "I mean, prove he's Fire Nation,"

"Well he's lying!" Aang weakly countered.

"About what, being Fire Nation? Tell me, Aang, have you ever seen a Fire Nation anyone fly? Have you?" Toph shouted.

"No," Aang slouched a little, obviously defeated.

"Then I say give him a chance, it might be worth your while," Toph quieted down a bit, yet you could hear the satisfaction in her voice, from getting her way once again out of point blank stubbornness and a good argument.

"Hey, guys, sorry to interrupt this heartfelt moment but, COULD YOU GET ME OUT OF HERE!?" Sokka demanded. Toph stomped her foot and dragged him out of the ground.

"I say we bring Danny back to camp. I'll bet Katara will have a more reasonable head than you two bozos," Toph turned around and began to walk back to the camp.

"Danny?" Aang floated beside her.

"Yes, his name is Danny, I know this stuff because unlike some of you think skulled idiots," Toph replied annoyed, never slowing down. Danny continued on silently behind them, fighting against his emotions and the urge to turn invisible.

**Wow…that took some effort. I kept getting sidetracked. Well tell me if you think I'm moving the story along too fast. Originally, I wasn't even going to have the whole reject Danny thing in here but it gave me a lot more chapter stuff! Yay! Thank you, Synneofthesun, for pointing that out to me. Also, I like constructive criticism and I would appreciate it from anyone who could help me if my characters get OOC or anything like that. Thank you to everyone who reviewed or is going to. You make my day!**


	4. In the Group

Ok, this time I was pretty sure I died too

**Ok, this time I was pretty sure I died too. I know this chapter is about a week late, and I have been meaning to get to it, but my teachers all decided "I know, let's bomb the class with tests!" On the bright side my pumpkin plants are getting pretty big! Anyway, on to the story!**

"So, what are you really?" Aang observed the floating teenager. "You fly, but you have white hair and your body temperature is a little cold, like Katara's."

"I'm not a bender…" Danny started. How was he supposed to explain what he was to them? "I have…um…connections to the spirit world."

"Oh! So do you know Yue?" Sokka was still a little suspicious of him, but at the mention of the spirit world all other thoughts were lost. He had to know if this guy could talk to Yue.

"Not really, sorry, I have a different kind of spirit world. There are a lot of good spirits, but a lot of bad ones too. I'll bet Yue is somewhere there-with the good spirits of course," Danny responded, a little hesitantly.

"But you're not evil right?" Aang came down from his floating position. Danny came down a little after, feeling sort of self conscious being the only one floating.

"No, I'm not," Danny reassured the group.

"But…" Sokka started but was soon cut off by Toph.

"He's not lying, Sokka," Toph interrupted. "Now, let's hurry up. Sugar Queen's getting nervous." She quickened her pace towards the camp.

"Sugar Queen?" Danny said questioningly.

"Her nickname for Katara," Aang answered. "She has nicknames for all of us." He sighed.

"Yah, I do," Toph voiced smugly. "Aang is Twinkle Toes and Sokka is Snoozles."

"I see…" Danny replied hesitantly. He hoped she wouldn't come up with one for him.

"I'm going to have to get to know you better," Toph seemed to have read his mind. "That way yours will fit perfectly."

"As long as you don't call me Inviso-Bill," Danny thought back to his days before he had told everyone his name.

"Who's cheesy enough to come up with that crud?" Toph held back a laugh. Seriously…Inviso-Bill? It was degrading enough to just say it, much less be called by that name.

"Some guy somewhere," Danny smiled.

"And here's the Sugar Queen now," Toph pointed straight ahead to the camp. Katara spotted the group and started to run towards them. She stopped when she spotted the hybrid among them.

"Oh," She smiled at Danny and he waved nervously back. "You're the kid I hit earlier. I take it the rest of the group doesn't think you're evil anymore?"

"Yah," Aang spoke up. "He says he has ties to the spirit world and with his body temperature, there's no way he's Fire Nation."

"But that doesn't stop Mr. Genius over there from thinking he's one," Toph pointed at Sokka who scowled.

"Well forgive me for being cautious," He turned to face Toph. "And if he attacks us in the middle of the night with a fire ball, don't look at me." Sokka glared at and Katara who rolled her eyes.

"Danny, right?" Katara looked over at the ghost boy.

"Yup," He answered nervously. "And you're Katara?"

"I always was," She answered, her attempt at a witty remark unnoticed. "What kind of ties to the spirit world?" She suddenly partially changed the subject.

"Well…it's a little hard to explain. I have some spirit powers that I use to protect people," Danny answered hesitantly. He was sure these people wouldn't know what a ghost was.

"So you can fly, what else can you do?" Katara subtly observed him. He didn't have any strange tattoos or anything, although his haircut was questionable.

"Just basic stuff, it's not very important," Danny wished the spotlight would turn to someone else. It basically did, as a small furry creature came out of one of the tents and ran to the group. "Whoa! What's that?" Danny pointed to the furry thing on the ground.

"Oh! That's Momo," Aang bent down and petted him. Danny hesitantly stooped down near the animal. Momo looked up at Danny.

"Um…hi," Danny blinked at the animal. "What exactly is he?" Danny asked, turning to Aang.

"He's a winged lemur," Aang replied cheerfully. He picked Momo up and the lemur soon found a comfy place on his shoulder. "He's really important to us; sometimes he even helps us find food!"

"Good to know," Danny turned towards the rest of the group. Sokka was still observing the hybrid.

"I'd love for you to tell us more about your home," Katara's flawless conversation skills came through again. "But for now, what do you say we make dinner ready?"

"Sounds cool," Danny shrugged.

"Okay, Sokka, why don't you collect firewood? Aang, there's a river nearby, why don't you try bending some fish out of there, and Danny… see if you can find any fruit?" Katara gave the commands, then went back to the food they still had left, to see what she could make. Her friends all went their ways to find food.

_Line Break_

"So, Aang," Sokka had decided to collect firewood in the trees along the river. "What do you think of the new kid?"

"I think he's not Fire Nation, Sokka," Aang replied, searching the water for a fish. He never liked fishing, as he was a vegetarian, but he did need to pull his weight in the group.

"Not that, I know you all think he's not Fire Nation," Sokka stooped down to pick up a dry log. "But do you really think it's possible for a kid to be a spirit? It's obvious he's not dead, and Yue can't do any of that stuff!"

"I don't know, he just said he has ties. He's not very specific," Aang bended a fish out of the water and dropped it on the ground next to him.

"Maybe he's some sort of weird spirit caller, like he has the power to control spirits and they hold him up when he flies!" Sokka blurted out excitedly.

"Maybe…" Aang, being the avatar and an air bender, didn't detect any spirits in the air other than him. Danny had real spirit.

"Well, what's your explanation?" Sokka heaved up a particularly big branch.

"I don't know, really," Aang dropped another fish on top of the previous one. "He just has ties and spirit. As far as I'm concerned, though, as long as he's on our side it doesn't really matter."

_Meanwhile…_

"What do you think of Danny, Katara?" Toph had stayed behind, as Katara had forgotten about her while assigning jobs. Instead she bended some rocks over to the campsite, as they would be good for containing the fire.

"I think he's a nice guy," Katara spoke thoughtfully. "A little shy but nice."

"I wonder what kind of connections he has," Toph stated matter-of-factly.

"Can't you tell?" Katara asked.

"I can tell if they're lying, Katara, not exactly what they're thinking or their back ground or whatever."

"I don't know. Maybe he can talk to spirits and they do him favours, like helping him fly or something like that."

"Maybe you're right…" Toph laid back on her rock. "He's really weird, though."

"I guess I can give you that," Katara looked to the trees, waiting for one of her friends to come back.

_Meanwhile…_

"You're father sent us his reply!" Ty Lee, ever bubby, sat down beside gloomy Mai and handed a scroll to Azula.

"Thank you, Ty Lee," Azula took the scroll and read it out loud.

_My Daughter Azula,_

_This new being you speak of sounds very interesting, yet a little unbelievable. However, I trust you, and unlike your bumbling brother, you truly have what's best for the Fire Nation at heart. If it is your desire to bring the strange boy to the Fire Nation to see what use he will be to us then so be it, but remember, your main priority is still arresting your foolish brother and Iroh. That is all._

_Your Father,_

_Fire Lord Ozai_

"Well it seems I have my father's blessing, whether I care or not. I wanted to see if he was interested, but it seems he didn't get the point of my message. No matter, I will capture him along with the avatar, and whether he will serve the Fire Nation or be our personal fighter is all up to me, now, isn't it?" Azula closed her fist tightly around the scroll and smiled as it burst into flames. "Come on, now, girls," Azula headed to where they had tied up their rhino-lizards. "I suggest we get a move-on. That boy is fast."

**Okay…Some of you who have already read this chapter have noticed that I changed it…a lot in fact. I got a review that pointed out that Danny was OOC so I decided to fix that as best as I could. Don't worry, I will have the whole deal with the powers later, but for now, I think Danny will just keep a low profile. I had the most fun writing Azula's part… I like Azula…she's kind of a psychopath though. Oh well! Reviews are generally what get me started on the next chapter…and I will try to update about a week from now. Unfortunately, the teachers decided to bomb us with tests…AGAIN! I think they take special pleasure in watching us kids freak out. Oh well…I'll go get the baseball bat…**


	5. Meditation

To answer any questions, yes, I am in fact putting off Spectres and Spies but only for the time being

**To answer any questions, yes, I am in fact putting off **_**Spectres and Spies**_** but only for the time being. I just have to figure out some stuff. On the other hand, I have a lot of ideas for this fanfic. This is partially a filler and informative chapter, as I just want to go deeper into why exactly Clockwork sent Danny back in time and such. Alright, onto the chapter!  
**

Sokka and Aang returned to the campsite after about half an hour of finding dinner supplies. Danny came not long after with an armload of apples from the tree he had been resting under previously. Katara was already cooking the fish on a campfire and Sokka was staring at the seafood hungrily. Aang sat down and started on a large apple. He chewed slowly, and then eyed Sokka, who was practically drooling at the smell of the fish.

"I still don't really understand why you love meat so much, Sokka," Aang gazed at his apple. "It can't be that great."

"Well it is, and I'm naturally hungry. Besides, men like me need protein, and what better source than meat?"

"Well it's still sort of gross to me. That fish you're eating was swimming through the river one time," Aang used hand motions to reinforce his statement.

"I don't get how you can eat so many fruits and vegetables. If given the choice, I'd never eat vegetables. I stick with meat," Sokka emphasised his point by biting into a fish that had just finished cooking. He had to suppress a look of pain when he realized that 1) It was still VERY hot, and 2) He had forgotten to take the skin off, and currently had a mouthful of scales burning his tongue. Danny couldn't help but laugh to himself at the argument before him. The argument of veggies vs. meat was very familiar to him and presented him with a slight feeling of homesickness, which he quickly refused to think about. He was in this time period for now, with a great group of friends, and he might as well make the most of it.

"So, Danny, what's your home like?" Katara inquired, picking up on of the smaller fish and daintily picking off the scales.

"Um, it's good. I have parents and a sister and friends," Danny was brushing the scales off his own fish. He looked up in time to see the different expressions on his new friends' faces. Katara and Sokka looked like they wouldn't want to talk as much as before, Toph rolled her eyes (Danny had no idea why), and Aang looked a little depressed. Danny knew he should change the topic, but their different reactions made him wonder. "I guess one of those topics isn't too great to talk about with you guys, is it?" Danny asked nervously.

"Katara and I lost our mother to the Fire Nation a few years ago. Our dad's out fighting in the war," Sokka pulled some meat off his fish bones while he spoke.

Aang talked next, "My entire nation was wiped out after I ran away and got frozen. No one but me is alive from the Air Nomads anymore, including my parents."

"I ran away from my parents a long time ago," Toph leaned back, and supported herself with her hands, so she was half sitting and lying down. "They were such a drag! They didn't think I could earth bend just because I'm blind. What a load of crud, right? I've never been happier since I ran away."

"I see…" Danny felt uncomfortable at everyone's different family scenarios. All of them were broken. "Well, we have some really great food where I come from!" Everyone was comfortable discussing this topic and soon the cheerful mood was revived.

When the sun started to sink below the horizon Aang stood up and brushed himself off. "I'm going to meditate now, guys, just over there," Aang pointed to a collection of trees near the campsite. "I found some really great rocks; they're all smooth and perfect for meditating0 on. Call me if you need anything," Then, looking towards Danny he added, "Hey, are you going to come too? Do you need to for your spirit world connections or something?"

"Who, me?" Danny pointed to himself and watched Aang nod in response. "Right, sure, I guess it wouldn't hurt." He stood up and dusted himself off, then followed Aang to the trees.

"So, do you meditate on a regular basis?" Aang asked, trying to sound naturally social.

"Not really," Danny replied. "Where I come from I can actually go into the spirit world."

"That's cool. I heard lots of stories about previous Avatars venturing into the spirit world in search of advice. They come back wise and more powerful," Aang shared excitedly.

"That does sound cool," Danny stared at the trees they were nearing quickly. "Is this it?" He pointed to some rocks within the circle of coniferous giants.

"Yup," Aang smiled excitedly. "Isn't it great? Just being here makes me feel peaceful."

"Yah, it's terrific," Danny agreed hesitantly. He could honestly say he had never meditated in his life. His attention span was approximately three minutes, unless it was something as important and physical as a ghost fight. He could never concentrate while sitting still either, he need to be doing something with his hands at least, but from what he heard about meditation you had to sit still-completely still-and not move-for hours. Dang. Aang climbed onto a rock, crossed his legs, and closed his eyes. His hands rested peacefully in his lap and he appeared to already be in a deep trance. Danny hoisted himself up to a rock beside him and copied his motions. He began to think about the ghost zone, Clockwork in particular, and attempt to communicate. 'Uh, Clockwork, are you there? It's Danny and this is really hard to do right now. Are you there?' Danny opened his eyes to see if Aang had shifted, as his foot fell asleep and he wanted to know if you really could switch positions. He expected to see a large tree in front of him, but instead an old looking ghost floated before his eyes, then changed to an infant. Danny blinked his eyes again, just to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. Sure enough, the figure remained there, constantly changing ages.

"Danny, I see you have tried meditating," Clockwork's voice held no tone in particular. He didn't appear to be happy or angry or disappointed. His voice only told of age old wisdom and a sense of responsibility. "May I ask why you decided to call me here?"

"You know the future, don't you know what I'm gonna say?" Danny asked.

"Well yes, but I recently had a not-so-great encounter with one of the ghosts I frequently talk to. I kept saying everything he was going to say before he said, or cut him off and well, he thought it was a little annoying. I've decided to let those who are not so informed about the future tell me what they are thinking, so we can have a normal conversation," Clockwork chuckled a bit to himself.

"Okay, cool, so I was wondering why you sent me here all of a sudden. Well, I know it's to end the war between the nations and stuff but why now and why so suddenly?"

"You see, Danny, this war happened in the very far off past and the effects still haven't worn off completely. In the end it was basically a tie. Sure, the avatar defeated the Fire Lord, but his faithful followers didn't go down with him. They stayed and worked on the ancient art of fire bending, passing it down from generation to generation, where as the other nations didn't tend to use their bending as much after the war ended and therefore their power was mostly lost. Those fire benders are training very hard right now, and planning a comeback. This might sound very cliché to you, but they want to take over the world. They must be stopped, as the world would be practically defenceless. They would come from all parts of the world and attack different countries. You might be a hero, Danny, but once their attack begins, you wouldn't be able to stop them all," Clockwork explained rather slowly, to let it all sink in.

"Okay, so why did you pull into this world now?" Danny asked after thinking a little bit.

"You see, Danny, I wanted to send you back here months ago, but you were still too weak. I had to wait for you to grow and increase in your power. You moved remarkably fast, and that ghostly wail of yours will come in handy, and your ice powers will prove very beneficial to the water benders you will be working with. You are powerful now, but as to whether or not they will be enough, I will let you find out. I suggest you train everyday, but don't wear yourself out. You never know when someone will attack," Clockwork said the last part more like a narrator. Someone who knows what's happening, but as for the person who is involved in the situation, they stay in the dark.

"Okay, I think I mostly get it now. I can still message you if I need more explaining, though, right?" Danny looked up at the purple cloaked figure.

"Yes, you may contact me through meditation, and I will answer what I am permitted to," Clockwork smiled.

"Oh, and also, what are the descendants of the benders like? Can you tell what nation they came from?"

"Yes, the earth benders have green thumbs; they're very good at growing vegetation. The air benders generally have larger lungs, so they can take deeper breaths and hold their breath for longer. They are also known to be very good at high jump. The water benders obviously excel at water sports and in about half the cases, ice sports. The fire bender can either still fire bend or have extreme tolerances for heat in all physical aspects and spicy food," Clockwork rattled it off, as if he didn't really have to know, but rather chose to learn it just for kicks.

"Cool," Danny was trying to figure out from which tribe his friends might be. "So, I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Yes," Clockwork started to move his staff and then stopped. "And by the way, Danny, don't be afraid to show your friends here at least your basic ghost powers. I'd say flight, invisibility, intangibility, standard ghost rays, shields etc…and your ice powers are particularly important. Any of your more advanced moves can stay a secret for now if you wish. Goodbye," And with that clockwork disappeared.

Danny's eyes snapped open. He looked around confused then realized where he was. Aang appeared to be just coming out of meditation beside him. For a brief moment Danny wondered if he had just dreamed about talking to Clockwork. He had never meditated before though, and it was quite a possibility that at the end of meditating it seemed that everything you had done in that time period was just a dream. Aang stood up off his rock.

"That was relaxing," Aang stretched out his arms. I'm ready for bed now; I'm nice and calm."

"Bed sounds good to me too," Danny swung his legs over the rock and stood up. His foot faltered and the hybrid soon found himself face down on the ground, with a mouthful of dirt and sand. He spat out the offending earth material on the ground to clear his mouth. "Oh yah, my foot's asleep." He sighed and stomped his foot on the ground a couple of times, in an attempt to rid himself of the pins and needles. When he was comfortable walking on it, he headed back to camp. The entire wood smelled fresh, as the scent of fish had long since floated away on the breeze. A strange animal honked or hooted now and again, but it added to the overall beauty. He had never seen the sky so alight with stars before in his life, and the moon sent its rays down to the river. The running water distorted the picture, but it didn't subtract from the beauty. The sound of the water accompanied by the animal calls in the night provided a perfect lullaby for Danny to spend his first night in this strange, new world.

**That one was actually quite long. So I guess this can be my apology for not updating in forever. I hope this explained any OOCness on Clockwork's part in the first chapter. He'd never call Danny to the past just because of a war; he'd have to have a reason, as SpartanCommander pointed out. Thank you, by the way. I don't know when I'll update next but something's forming in my head!**


	6. Very Allergic

I wrote this all in about two nights or so

**Can you believe it? Two updates in about a week. That might be because I'm getting inspiration for this and none for Spectres and Spies at the moment, but I will get around to updating it.**

**I wrote this all in about two nights or so. I'm a little concerned with the characters in this chapter. I'm not sure if they're all really in character. If at least one generous soul would point out what can be improved I would be very grateful! **

Danny was awoken the next morning by the sunrise. He lowered his borrowed blanket away from his face and blinked the sun out of his eyes. He could see Katara getting out of her tent and heading towards the campfire. Aang was flying around on his glider. He then stopped to wake up Appa and Momo. It was obvious that Sokka and Toph were still fast asleep, Sokka in his blue sleeping bag and Toph in her earth tent. Danny rubbed his eyes and folded up his blanket, then slowly got to his feet. He walked sleepily over to where Katara stood.

"Hey," Danny said sleepily.

Katara waved back, "Hey."

"Anything I can help with?" Danny asked, looking around.

"Sure, can you wake up Sokka? He's supposed to look for fruit this morning.""No problem," Danny walked over to Sokka's sleeping bag and shook him. Sokka didn't appear to have noticed. The hybrid shook him harder, still Sokka didn't stir. Danny practically rattled him. This time Sokka shifted slightly. Grinning, Danny formed an ice block and stuck it down Sokka's back. This proved effective as Sokka was soon on his feet, sleeping bag still around him, hopping madly in an attempt to rid himself of the offending ice. Finally, it popped out, half melted. Sokka sighed then turned to Danny.

"What was that for?" He asked grouchily.

"Well, how else was I supposed to get you up?" Danny laughed. "Now come on, Katara says you have to get fruit."

"Ugh!" Sokka flopped back down the ground. "Do I have to?"

"Yes," Danny replied smiling. He was forming a snowball in his hand. "Yes, you do."

"When I get back you're telling me how you do that," Sokka removed himself from the warm depths of his sleeping back and stood up. He set off towards the forest.

"Okay, done," Danny smiled, coming back to Katara.

"Great," She replied absentmindedly as she was putting the remains of last night's meal into a makeshift earth bowl with some water. "Could you wake up Toph too?"

"Sure," Danny headed towards the earth tent. Immediately he was confronted with a problem. How was he supposed to get into it? He finally settled on knocking. "Um, Toph, Katara says 'get up'." He thought he heard someone shift from inside, but no one responded. "Toph, I know you can sense I'm here. Get up." His only reply was a low grunt. "Toph, get up!" A pillar suddenly shot out of the ground and launched Danny through the air. He flew for about three metres before landing on the ground-on his back. He stood up slowly and made his way back to the tent, this time more wary of sudden rocks. "Toph, get up or you'll miss breakfast."

"I don't care," Toph grumbled from inside her rocks.

"You're already up, I suggest you get moving," Danny stepped back in case she got angry again.

"I'll get up when I feel like it," Toph hollered back sleepily.

"Okay, fine, fine," Danny held up his hands in defeat, even though there was no way Toph could see them.

After about five minutes Sokka came back with an armful of red flowers that somewhat resembled roses.

"Well I couldn't find any fruit but I found some of these. I know for a fact that their edible," Sokka beamed at the flowers he picked and set them down on the ground. Aang tried one first.

"These are pretty good," He said, his mouth half full.

"Yah, they are," Katara agreed as she bit into one. By this time Danny had taken one and began to put it in his mouth. "What did you say it was called again?" Katara asked.

"Um…I can't really remember…" Sokka looked around a bit. "OH! Now I remember! Blood blossoms!" At this Danny spat out his mouthful and began screaming. He dropped his blossom and backed away from it as well as he could, considering a sharp pain was shooting through his body. He collapsed about a metre away, still screaming and twitching wildly.

"What's happening?" Katara stood up, panicked. "Sokka, what'd you do?"

"I swear I didn't do anything!" Sokka looked around, obviously lost for what to do. "I just picked some. It didn't do anything to you guys, did it? Maybe he's allergic or something, I don't know!"

"Well we have to help him!" Katara yelled and ran over to Danny who was still shaking on the ground.

"How?" Sokka followed her. Aang was behind them.

"Maybe we should get him away from them!" Aang turned back around to the camp. There he saw Momo happily munching away at the blood blossoms. Appa was beside him, also eating his fill. Aang also noticed that Danny had stopped screaming and had reduced to clutching his side and wincing. When the blossoms had all been eaten Danny relaxed completely.

"What was that?" Aang inquired.

"That is the standard reaction of any one of…my kind…when it comes to blood blossoms. They are a spirit repellent and VERY painful," Danny gasped, still trying to get his breath back. "I can hardly walk when they're near and spirit powers are completely out of the question." Danny had to make sure they knew exactly what the consequences of him eating the blossoms were, to make sure they would never bring them back.

"Good to know. Anything else you might want to tell us about so we can avoid getting them?" Katara asked, genuine concern written in her voice.

"I think that sums it up…unless you guys have some sort of ecto cannon stashed away." Danny replied.

"Ecto-what?" Aang raised an eyebrow.

"Never mind," Danny half laughed to himself. He was regaining his breath. He used a nearby tree to help himself up. "I think I'll skip breakfast today." Danny leaned against the tree and changed the topic.

"We have to get a move-on anyway," Katara started back to the camp.

"Hey, are you okay?" Sokka asked Danny guiltily once Aang and Katara had left.

"Yah, just fine," Danny answered. They decided to drop the subject and not make Sokka feel worse than he already did. Just then a loud rumble was heard, accompanied by Toph's earth tent sliding loudly back into the ground.

"I know you guys don't like it when I sleep in but do you HAVE to scream like that? I get the picture! I'm up!" Toph huffed angrily. "And you think I'm annoying."

_Meanwhile_

"Azula, how are we supposed to catch the kid who can go through stuff? We don't have anything to restrain him," Ty Lee pointed out as her, Mai, and Azula rode to the Avatar's camp.

"Well figure something out, Ty Lee," Azula snapped. "But for now we're just after the avatar."

"I see them!" Ty Lee piped up excitedly and suddenly, completely switching the topic.

"Well the kid flying through the air tipped us off," Mai replied sarcastically.

"Who, you mean the avatar?" Ty Lee asked.

"No, I mean the weird kid with the green fire and freaky hair cut," Mai said, still bored, but this time earnest.

"Shh… there they are!" Azula whispered excitedly. They tied their lizard to a tree and slinked over to where the group was eating. Some conversation was exchanged, then the "green fire boy" started screaming and backed away to a nearby tree. He collapsed and started twitching wildly, still screaming. The rest of the group yelled at each other.

"What's happening? Sokka, what'd you do?"

"I swear I didn't do anything! I just picked some. It didn't do anything to you guys, did it? Maybe he's allergic or something, I don't know!"

"Well we have to help him!" Katara, Aang and Sokka ran over to the boy in pain.

"How?"

"Maybe we should get him away from them!" The Avatar looked back at the campfire. His pets were eating the blossoms and soon the boy stopped twitching and screaming. He panted, attempting to fill his lungs with oxygen once again.

"What was that?"

"That is the standard reaction of any one of…my kind…when it comes to blood blossoms. They are a spirit repellent and VERY painful," The boy gasped, still trying to get his breath back. "I can hardly walk when they're near and spirit powers are completely out of the question."

"Girls," Azula smiled evilly. "I think our little capturing problem is solved."

**Tee Hee! Azula's so much fun! **

**Please keep in mind that I wrote the majority of this chapter in the middle of the night (I started at about 12 and went to bed at 2). Yah, I know, there's probably at least one grammar/spelling mistake in here. Please forgive me.**

**I had a bit of a hard time describing Danny in pain. Maybe I just didn't have the heart to…him being my favourite character and all…but that makes no sense because I love it when he gets hurt. Oh well. I'll try to update soon!**


	7. Captured

**Anybody else here notice that I'm a big fat liar? Update soon, HAHAHA! I really am sorry, everyone, but never the less, on with the story!**

"Yah, that's so pristine," Danny muttered sarcastically, eyeing the melting lump of ice.

"He he, must have changed ownership since I was last here," Aang laughed sheepishly as the group walked into what apparently was the Misty Palms Oasis. The group walked into a little shop by the iceberg. Some men, who greatly reminded Danny of the homeless thugs in down town back home, stood leaning against the shop. One of them spat on the ground in front of Sokka but Katara restrained her brother before he could start a fight.

"So, what are we going to do here?" Danny asked, quite relaxed, as he sat down in a chair next to Toph.

"Um, I'm not sure," Aang responded hesitantly.

"I have an idea, why don't we see if we can find a way to the Fire Nation," Sokka voiced sarcastically, grabbing the map from his pocket. Then he eyed a counter where some sort of fruit drink was being served. "But it couldn't hurt to have one of those delicious looking drinks while we think." Sokka walked over to the counter and ordered a drink for everyone in the group. He watched the server prepare it with deft swordsmanship, paid, and took a sip. Just then a palaeontologist holding a drink walked into Aang. The beverage spilled all over the air bender.

"That's okay, I clean up easy," Aang smiled and air bended the mess off his clothes.

"You're a living relic!" The man hollered, fascinated.

"Thanks, I try," Aang half joked as the man observed him.

"My name is Professor Zang; tell me, what air temple do you heed from?"

"The south," Aang replied.

Danny half listened to the two discuss for a bit, but he didn't catch much, though they were talking very loudly.

"So, when do you think we'll get our vacation?" The hybrid asked Toph.

"I dunno, I just hope it's soon. I don't want to spend any more time here, those sand benders are getting on my nerves."

"Me too, but it's not like I have anywhere in mind. Actually, I'd love to visit Amity Park, but that's not an option right now."

"Nope," Toph responded, almost like she was half laughing at him inside. Danny had earlier told the group where he came from, due to Katara's constant questions.

The half ghost tuned back in to the others conversation just in time to here Sokka say, "Would you like to see our sky bison?" Toph and Danny took this as their cue to get up and board the flying animal.

_________________________________MEANWHILE_____________________________

Azula, Ty Lee, and Mai sat beneath a tall tree with a basket of blood blossoms before them. "So, how are we going to make the kid eat them?" Ty Lee asked, fingering one delicately.

"I have no idea," Mai responded tiredly.

"I've never faced anything so frustrating before!" Azula yelled. She released a large flame from her hand. The basket and the flowers caught fire and started blazing brightly.

"Whoa! That's strong!" Ty Lee exclaimed, covering her nose.

"That's it!" Azula smiled menacingly. "We burn them. If it makes them smell stronger, it'll probably affect him more."

"Azula, you're a genius!" Ty Lee hollered excitedly.

"I know," she responded smugly.

___________________________MEANWHILE_________________________________

The trio stood before a tall, magnificent structure, newly resurrected after hundreds of years hidden in the sand.

"I say you guys go on without me," Toph said coolly.

"You got something against libraries?" Katara challenged.

"I've held books before, and I gotta tell you, they don't exactly do it for me."

"Oh, right, sorry."

"Let me know if they have something you can listen to."

Danny couldn't help feel sorry for the blind girl. He knew she was very far from helpless, well on normal terrain, on sand she really was blind.

"Are you coming, Danny?" Aang asked, breaking him out of his momentary space out. Danny looked from the library to Toph and Appa. Feeling burdened with guilt that the girl would be unable to do anything if any sort of predator came along he shook his head.

"Nah, I'm not a book person," He laughed sheepishly. "I'll stay out here."

"Okay, suit yourself," Aang smiled before air bending himself up to the library window.

"So, anything you wanna talk about?" Danny turned to Toph.

"Not really," She lazily plopped down into the sand. "Do you?"

"No," He copied her action.

"Okay," Toph muttered. The two fell into silence.

After a few minutes, Danny, uncomfortable with the soundless atmosphere tugged at his collar. "So, how's your life?"

"Now, or before I joined Aang and everyone?"

"Before I guess," Danny shrugged and sifted the sand between his fingers.

"It was torture," Toph sighed. "Everyone thought I was helpless just because I'm blind."

"Oh, really?" He started fidgeting.

"Yes – I didn't get one second to myself, I had guards –"Toph abruptly stopped talking. "Do you hear that?"

"Hear what?"

"It sounds like a boat moving on sand."

"Boats can't move on sand," Danny said, confused.

"They can if there are sand benders."

"Oh," Danny looked around before spotting a black dot on the horizon, growing bigger by the second.

"They're over there, see?" Danny turned Toph in the direction of the oncoming threat.

"Wow, Danny, I totally see them," Her voice dripped with frustrated sarcasm. "Even though I'm really blind in the desert."

"Right, sorry."

"So what do we do?" Toph asked, the panic in her voice was steadily becoming clearer.

"I should be able to hold them off," Danny answered, changing into his ghost form. "I have some tricks up my sleeve." The sand benders were only about a mile away.

"Are you sure?"

"Yah," The hybrid took to the air and started forming an ecto blast in his gloved hand. He was about to fire when a faint scent reached him. Danny dropped a couple feet and the ecto blast disintegrated. He turned his head and noticed three shadowy shapes coming the opposite way of the sand benders, who were now so close the sand they were blowing was pelting against the library walls. A cloud of red-gray smoke floated up from the figures, tainting the air with its bitter, yet strangely familiar, perfume. Danny attempted to fly again, but the smoke seemed to keep him weighed to the ground.

"Danny, what's going on?" Toph shouted over the roaring winds.

"I don't know!" Then, suddenly he remembered why the scent was so familiar. It was blood blossom. Someone was burning blood blossoms and coming straight for him. The two white rings washed over his body, leaving him a helpless, human teenager in the face of great danger. He turned his head, first to Toph, who was blindly trying to hit the sand benders while they tied up Appa, who was struggling with all his might. Danny weakly rolled over to face the coming threat - three girls he could identify as the ones that tried to capture him earlier. Then the pain started. He writhed on the ground, his body contorting into painful positions and he attempted to fight the feeling of being burned alive and shot with arrows simultaneously.

"We got him!" A peppy girl in pink cried out as the three reached him, mounted on their lizards. She jumped off hers and proceeded to bring the basket of burning flowers closer to him. She jabbed him in his arms and legs, making his entire body go limp. Then the other two jumped off their lizards and proceeded to tie up his limbs and lay him on the back of the lizard that was ridden by a girl who seemed to be the leader.

"Excellent," She sneered as she gracefully mounted her animal. Danny could only watch Toph, still desperately crying his name and attempting to keep up the sinking library in time for her friends to get out. Appa was crying out, too, as at that moment he was suffering a fate similar to Danny's own.

___________________________About five minutes later___________________________

"Toph, where's Appa?" Aang yelled after climbing out of the library.

"And Danny!" Katara looked around anxiously, apparently hoping that if she squinted hard enough they would suddenly pop out of no where.

Toph shook her head, hot tears dripping from her useless eyes. "I'm sorry, I did everything I could, but they're both gone."

**I really am sorry, everyone. I meant to update this way sooner…but I had some issues and I really didn't feel like writing. And sorry if this chapter seemed a little off, I started it and then finished it, like, 3 months later after my writing style went through some change and my mind started working differently…XD! Anyway, I can't promise you that I'll update soon, but I can promise you that I'll update!**


	8. Waiting

**So guess, what? I'm not dead…**_**laughs nervously**_**…I'm sorry, guys. I had a lot of stuff going on last year. My grandma died so I lost my momentum and then I couldn't bring myself to pick it back up again. A big part of that was my new, amazing Language Arts teacher who actually cares a little bit about depth behind writing.**

**On my very long break from writing, though, I did manage to find some very good books with writing styles I admire. I've been working bit by bit on my writing style through narratives and other things so I think I'm getting better.**

**Anyway, enough with the excuses – I haven't updated in almost a year. And by the way, to those of you who cared about ****Spectres and Spies****: it's on hiatus. I'm sorry; I took one look at it, realized I had totally forgotten where the story was going, and decided that it might be beyond saving. If, however, I do manage to find somewhere to take the story, I will probably take it off hiatus and keep writing. I'm not sure when that stroke of genius will come, if it ever does. It might be very shortly, it might be never, so please don't hold your breath. You'll die. And that sucks.**

**Anyway, enough with the ranting: on with the story I guess. I hope you enjoy. It might be kind of a filler chapter, in fact, it probably is a filler, but read it anyway, it gives a bit of information…**

**A special mention to PhantomGirl12: to answer your question, a lot later than I intended to. Here it is though, and I'm sorry to keep you waiting! **

**Bt the way, I had to bump the rating up to teen because of a drug reference. It's nothing major.**

**Apologies once again! **_**Shields face from tomatoes.**_** I'll update when I have the time and energy again! And it will be sooner than before!**

Danny blinked open his eyes groggily. Every area in is body burned like he had been sent to hell and back. A feeble moan tried to push past his lips, his throat was so dry, though, that it got wedged halfway up and came out as nothing more than a pathetic croak. A sudden jerk sent him tumbling off whatever he was just on: Some sort of freaky lizard apparently…that was rather scary - then he looked at the girl who was dismounting it, her pretty face twisted into something that spoke of borderline insanity…suddenly the lizard didn't seem so scary anymore.

"It's awake," She turned her head quickly, glaring two teenagers behind her. One had an expression that reminded him of Sam – completely and totally uninterested. The other one resembled Star – very aesthetically pleasing with enough cheer painting her face to make sunshine feel sick.

The first girl looked down at him again. He tried to sit up, he felt absolutely pathetic lying on the ground like this, but whatever pain he'd been feeling before had intensified about tenfold since falling off that stupid chimera.

"Speak," She demanded. When Danny did not answer she moved the pointed toe of her boot over to his fingers. "I said: _Speak_."

Danny opened his mouth, and took a breath. Dust settled in his throat and further impeded his ability to even make a noise.

"Speak!" She commanded, extremely forceful this time, and as if her point needed any further reinforcing she shifted her weight, leaning completely on the foot that rested on Danny's fingers and _dug._ A startled shout finally clawed its way out of his throat. He desperately tried to pull his hand away. There was no need though, as the girl promptly lifted her boot from his fingers and stomped it down militarily next to her other foot. A spray of dirt made its way into his lungs as he tried to suck in air, gasping from pain. A wheezing cough contorted his body and his eyes watered, not crying from pain as any average human would be, but from how dry they were.

"So the mongrel can make noise," She stared at him condescendingly.

"Azula, it might not be the best idea to hurt him any more right now, he looks pretty worse for the wear…" The girl in pink voiced. He liked this girl, Danny decided through the dizziness clouding in his head from coughing his brains out.

"Then he should learn to toughen up, shouldn't he, Ty Lee?" Azula – that was the sadist's name – barked an order at the third girl in the group, the emotionless one. "Mai, tie him to the back of your saddle and make sure he can't escape."

Wordlessly Mai tugged Danny up onto his bound feet and then onto the saddle. The rope secured him so that he wouldn't fall off. Then, with another spray of blinding dust, the girls kicked their animals into action and they were off.

The harsh ups and downs of the journey rattled brain inside his already aching skull. Combined with the bright sunlight and intense pain, you really couldn't blame Danny for slipping into unconsciousness once again.

-------------------- -------------------- -------------------- -------------------- --------------------

Where he woke up this time wasn't nearly as hot as the desert he had awoken in before. In fact, it wasn't a desert anymore he was sure, a flat plain perhaps? Geography never had been his forte; he was too busy looking at the stars. He rolled onto his back, looking up at what he had first assumed would be the sky, but turned out to be a bleak dirt and stone wall, well at least he thought it was, but one could never be sure when the world was this dark. Moving his muscles through less intense but still burning pain he managed to sit up. He ignored the blood pooling in his head and blinked through the night time atmosphere to try to see the walls. Danny could see much better with glowing green eyes than with ordinary blue ones, maybe if he transformed he'd be able to tell where he was. He tried going ghost – calling rings around his waist and letting them separate about a quarter of an inch before deciding that the agony just wasn't worth it. He collapsed back to the ground panting. He definitely needed water. Unfortunately, there happened to be none around. In fact, from what he could tell there was nothing in this tiny shelter but dried grass and emptiness.

Sucking in another breath, Danny steeled himself and rose into a sitting position again, abs screaming at him like he had just done one million sit-ups with a weight strapped to his chest. Then, carefully leaning forward, stretching muscle and sinew that hadn't been moved for hours, he examined the knot binding his ankles, squinting even though his eyes were steadily getting used to the dark. He called to mind everything he had learned about knots from the Boy Scout meetings he had briefly attended as a child. Nothing came to mind. He considered using the rest of his energy to turn his ankles or the rope intangible, but if that was going to leave him completely spent, where would he go from here? He had no idea how to get around. He was lost in a world completely different from his own, captured by a sadistic psychopath who had plans in her mind that would no doubt make his stomach churn, and cut off from the only people he could have possibly trusted. Danny chuckled a bit inside his head, how funny.

On the bright side his muscles didn't hurt as much as they had before. In fact, now it felt like they were painfully but pleasantly stretching out, instead of being clenched into tight knots like they had been previously. Danny breathed in and noted that for once the smell of blood blossom was no where to be found. They didn't grow here maybe? That was good. That was very good. That meant he could escape tomorrow morning maybe, or perhaps tomorrow night because if they hadn't killed him on sight his captors probably had some plans for him. Those plans probably involved him being healthy again. Being healthy again meant food and water. And Danny could sure as heck go for some food and water right now. But right now there was none and he was in too weak from exhaustion and hunger and thirst to get the bonds off, let alone escape, so perhaps it was best that he lay low for the night. Wherever he was now _had_ to be safer than life outside in the unprotected wild.

Lying back down on the scratchy grass, Danny stretched out every part of his body. His neck first, cramped from having his head bent against his shoulders for hours, and then his arms which he could only extend so far behind his back. He winced a little when he wiggled his fingers. If Azula had broken his hand earlier, which he was sure she had, it was fixed by now. He was a very fast healer – one of the many great things about being a halfa, so broken bones did not hinder him much. Finally, after everything had been stretched and Danny noticed pleasantly that he could feel his body loosening from the tight chords of pain, he nestled down to sleep for the night. He wasn't quite certain what was fuelling this sudden onset of optimism and the feeling that everything would be alright. On the contrary, he might be in great danger. Tomorrow the girls would come barrelling in, malicious gleam in at least one set of eyes, imaginary fangs glinting at him from behind sneering lips, and harsh voices telling him rather condescendingly to "Get up!"

For now, though, Danny decided, he really didn't give a hoot about tomorrow. His mind was delusional from fatigue, and possibly blood blossoms. He had read in his Dad's research books at some point that the damaging flower could also have after effects akin to marijuana on ghosts. Figures, Danny mentally giggled, though he wasn't quite sure what he had figured or what was so funny. Still, though, the world was okay for now and Danny, fluttering his eyes closed and, ignoring his screaming thirst, went to sleep.

**So yeah, there you have it, folks. I hope it's not as cringe-worthy as my past writing was. I'm serious; I could hardly bring myself to read the last chapter to remind myself what the heck was happening in the story. Then again, I've been told that I'm my toughest critic, and my writing ability is up to the public to decide. So, public, decide away!**

…**And yes, Danny was high at the end. Haha.**


End file.
